Techniques to change the zoom level of an image displayed on a computer in response to a user operation are known. For example, in the website disclosed in the following Non Patent Literature 1, when the zoom-in ratio or the zoom-out ratio of a map reaches a specified value by an operation such as pinch-out or pinch-in on a touch panel, the screen changes to the layer of a more detailed map or a wider area map.